Control for The Mind
by Hellflores
Summary: Nearly 7 years after AllStar, everything is all calm however after a freak accident happens to Mike. Mal returns and he and Mike have a battle for control of the body...FOR GOOD! This is a real battle for the mind rated M for blood, ripped body parts, and maybe sexual activities, please review/favorite/followed
1. The Accident

Nearly 7 years after Allstar, Mike and Zoey are now about one year married and living a nice life. Mike used the money to buy a nice house for him and Zoey, it's not a really fancy one but it's a nice home for a couple or married couple. 5 years earlier before now Mike proposed to Zoey and a year later...they got married and are now happy together.

On a windy April evening, Mike is driving his car to his job at the theater. Mike got a job as an actor and he enjoyed it dearly. It did pay nicely, not a lot but still good for him and Zoey to pay and Zoey got a job as a 1st grade teacher and tutor, she really love teaching them and she love her students. "Oh man I'm going to be late, come on Michael you can do it." Just then his phone began to ring.

Mike couldn't grab it and drive so he let it wait until he got there to his job. When he finally got there he was only 5 minutes late which was not good for him.

"Where is Peterson he was suppose to be-"

"I'm here sorry about that I kinda overslept and I tried to-" Mike boss and the head director of the theater stop him and said

"Listen Mike I know you're one of my best actor in his place but I don't tolerate lateness okay. I'm giving you a warning got it ." Mike nodded quickly and nervously

"Got it sir got it."

"Good now get ready because we have a big show next week and I want it to be great so get your lines alright. Mike nodded and went to his room to get ready. When he got there his phone began ringing again and he answer it.

"Hello Mike speaking."

"Hey there Mike long time no speak right?" Mike wide his eyes when when the person he was talking to in his phone is.

"Cameron oh man! I haven't seen you since mine and Zoey's wedding how are you Cam."

"Oh I'm doing fine I been working on a machine that can let a person see their own subconscious." Mike was interested in that

"Wow that amazing say listen can you use it on me when it done." Cameron got a bit confused "Listen I know it said crazy but I want to know if...my personalities are back?"

Cameron sigh and replied to him "Mike I know what's the real reason." Mike sigh depressingly, the real reason why was that he wanted to see if...Mal was back. "Mike it's been nearly 7 years since Mal came and you know he's not coming back."

"I know but I..I..I just...know you I'm just worried if he might-"

"Don't worry he won't come back okay and beside if he does then you got me, the others and Zoey to help."

Mike smiled a bit "Yeah you're right I just worry too much listen I got to go okay I'll talk to you later bye Cameron."

"See ya Mike." Mike hanged up his phone, grab his lines and went to the stage to practice his part in the show.

"Alright everyone we have a show next Saturday so we all need to get this right today alright." All the cast nodded and got in their places for the show. However when they were about to start, the doors open wide and a wind came thought the room."

"What the hell, what's going on here!" said but then wind began saying...something

_"FEAR IS COMING! BEWARE... MICHAEL PETERSON!"_

"What!" Mike said frightening

_"Fear will return soon...BEWARE, BEWARE...BBBBEEEEWAAARRDDD HAHAHAHAHA." _The wind then started to get stronger and blew someone to a rope that was holding a loose light and it fell.

"Mike look out!" Mike boss warn Mike quick but before Mike could react...CRASH! The light hit Mike directly on the head and he fell down badly. "Oh dear god is he alright!?" One of the actor checked him

"He's bleeding badly...but he still breathing, someone call the hospital quick! And called his wife too." grabbed his phone and dial 911

"Hello?"

"Yes hello listen we have an emergency we have an injured man in North Dakota theater and he's bleeding badly but he still breathing. You have to come quickly!" He hanged up and said "Their coming right now, don't worry Mike you'll be alright okay."

Mike then said before he went unconscious "T-that voice from the wind..i-it said like..M-M-ma" Mike then got unconscious and was out like a feather.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my first chapter, next chapter Mike is in the hospital and someone come back hehe :)<strong>


	2. The Return

**Okay so I didn't get any reviews yet but I'm still typing this but please review, follow and/or favorite please this is not my first fic but this is my first time writing a story. Hope you enjoy it.**

_ "Beware Mike...I'm gonna come back." _A flash show Duncan stabbed a few times on the back. _"You thought I was gone...my friend hehehe." _Flash shows Alejandro being strangled hard by a pair of hands. _"Well you thought wrong Mike..hehe." _Flash shows Cameron's throat being sliced and blood coming out. _"You're going to regret trapping me in that fucking mind of yours and almost ending me in AllStars!" _A flash shows Zoey being stabbed in the chest with a knife and her eyes are filled with tears and frighten. _"Because when I'm out of here!" _An eye with black bags under it and a grin appeared in a black smoke and said _"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HAHAHAHAHA!" _The black figure then pounced to a figure of a scared Mike.

"Ahhhh." Mike screamed in deep frighten from what he saw. "W-w-what the hell just happened?!"

"You're awake?" Mike turned his head and saw a doctor, still confused Mike quickly ask

"Where am I and what just happened?" Doctor then replied to the scared and confused Mike, "You're in the hospital sir, you're um Michael Peterson right?"

"Yeah that's me and again not to be rude but what happened to me?"

"Well you had an accident during your job, one of them said you got hit in a head by a falling light didn't you remember."

Mike then remember what happened there, "Yeah my boss was warning me about that light but before I could react, I was hit hard on head and then I was knock the hell out." Mike rubbed through his spiky hair and felt the scar that the accident left him "Oh that bad."

"Don't worry it's not major but you do need to rest it out but you'll be okay until tomorrow."

"Thanks doc but question how long was I out anyway?" Mike asked the doctor , the doctor then replied calmly

"Hm well in my board it says here you been out for about 2 weeks, Mr. Peterson."

"What?! Two weeks dear god I was out that long?!" Doctor nodded to him "Wow, um did anyone came to visit me when I was out?"

"Well some of the actor from your theater, a small African American man who wear glasses." The doctor was referring to Cameron "Oh a woman came here almost everyday and she was really devastated about your accident." Mike then replied to the doc with a smirk

"Um does this woman have red hair, brown eyes and maybe has a pink flower on her hair."

"Oh yes she does, how do you know?" Mike then started laughing a bit and answered

"That woman is my wife Zoey...she was really worried about me." The doctor nodded and Mike was shocked that she would come and visit him all those days from his accident. "Wow she really do that...man I have a kind wife." Just then the door began knocking and female voice is heard through it.

"Um excuse me doctor but is it okay if I could come in please?"

"Yes please come in you might want to see this quick." The woman enter and her eye wide and she gasped in surprised.

"Zoey hey." Mike said to his wife happily to see her again. Zoey just stood there her eyes still wide open. "Um doctor is it okay if I talk to her alone please?" He understood and left the room, just leaving the two alone now. "So Zoey how were-" Mike was interrupted when Zoey throw herself to him and hugged him tightly while slightly crying.

"M-Mike I thought you weren't coming back...I was so scared when you got hit on the head." Zoey just cried softly on his shoulder. Mike surprised by this but hugged her back and stroked her hair smoothly.

"Shhh...it's alright Zoey I'm okay now it's okay." Zoey looked at him with her teary brown eye and kiss him softly on his lips. When she stopped she said

"Mike, you really had me scared I thought you were...I don't even want to say it...but when are you coming home honey?

"Aw sweetie don't worry I'm coming home soon in fact would you mind if you called the doctor here please." Mike ask her, Zoey smiled lovingly and replied

"Sure anything for my little hubbie." Both then laughed while a light blush appeared on both of them, Zoey then went to get the doctor for Mike. While she went Mike then thought to himself about what he heard when he was unconscious.

_"That voice from my accident it almost sounded like...no no nononono impossible he can't be back Mal's dead now. I mean me and the other pressed that button and he vanished but that wind and also those flashes of Duncan, Alejandro, Cam and...Z-Zoey being killed and that voice saying...oh stop it Mike you're just having that headache still from that accident it'll go away soon."_

When Mike was done Zoey enter back with the doctor, "So doc can I go home?"

"Well you still have that scar on your head but it does say you look alright so...alright you may go but try to get some rest so your head would heal a bit more okay ." Mike nodded and got off the bed but however, "Oh and also you might want to put your clothes back on." Mike look and saw his clothes on the top of the drawer

"Oh sure alright." Few minutes later Mike and Zoey are inside Zoey's red van with her driving and Mike siting in the passenger seat next to her. "So Zoey what were you doing when you know I was unconscious hehe." Mike ask her the same question he tried to say to her in the hospital. Zoey sighed a bit sadly and answered him

"I just did...nothing except visit you...I would hold your hand, looked at your face and wish you just wake up soon. Mike I was so depressed when you were hurt...I thought you were d-d-dead." Zoey said it in a whisper and a tear shred to her eye. Mike wiped it off her and said

"Zoey you don't need to be scared now okay I'm alright well except for my head but still I'm okay beside I would really miss you if I die." Mike said to her calmly

"Really Mike?" Mike nodded to her question "Mike do you remember the day both of our lives changed for the good."

Mike just smiled, grabbed her hand and replied "How can I forget the day you and I finally became...husband and wife.

_Flashback_

_Everyone from total drama from season 1 to 5 and also Mike and Zoey's family members are inside a church wearing nice dresses and suit for the wedding of Mike Peterson and Zoey Ross. _

_Mike is somewhat nervous that he was sweating a tiny bit. Cameron his best man went to him and said "Mike you nervous?"_

_"Y-yeah Cam it's just that I'm finally getting...ma-ma-ma-married." Mike almost fainted but Duncan and Cameron helped him from falling_

_"Don't worry dude I'm sure it'll be alright beside you're a lucky man to marry her." Duncan said to Mike _

_"Well Duncan listen I forgot to tell you...that well...thanks for warning Zoey about you know." Mike said to Duncan thanking him for warning Zoey about Mal._

_"Eh no problem just don't let him come back alright man." Duncan replied patting his back and offering him a handshake. Mike smiled and shake his hand_

_"Don't worry he's long gone." With that done, the wedding began and Zoey came walking up the aisle with her father. When they made it to where Mike is Mr. Ross handed Zoey hand to Mike but before that he said to him "Make sure you take care of her Mike." _

_"I will Mr. Ross I promise." Mike said nodded his head slowly. Mr. Ross smiled and went to his seat next to his wife. Some of there friends smile for them even Anne Maria was a bit glad for them. The priest then began it _

_"Dearly beloved we are all gather here today to join Michael Peterson and Zoey Ross in holy matrimony. The bride and groom have written their own vows." Zoey began her first._

_"Mike before I met you the guys that I was around were not the guys that were right for me. But when I met you I thought you were amazing. You're smart, kind, you were always encourage other like Cameron during the night challenge. But what I'm saying is that...I found something that I was missing, I found my other piece of my heart. Mike,you are the man that stole my heart and care it with love and I'm glad that I'm here with you right now." Zoey ended with a tear coming from her eye_

_"That was really beautiful Zoey...and Mike." Mike then took a deep breath in and said_

_"Zoey before I met you I thought my life didn't had a purpose, even when my mother and my step father tried to help me with my condition, it didn't work. But when I met you, you changed it. you 're __beautiful, smart, tough but most importantly you're so full of kindness inside your heart. Zoey you are...my north star to my cloudy night sky and I wish to never leave your side ever, I love you Zoey." Mike then had tears in his eyes from his vows, he might it to Zoey dearly to his heart._

_"That was very sweet Michael now then." The priest then began the last part_

_"I happy for them." Cameron said to Gwen _

_"Same here Cam it's like me and Trent." Gwen said then hold Trent's hand and smiled at him_

_"Do you Michael Peterson take Zoey Ross to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and hold, from life and death, in health and in sickness as long as you both shall live."_

_"I do." Mike said happily and placed the ring in Zoey's finger _

_"And do you Zoey Ross take Michael Peterson to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold, from life and death, in health and in sickness as long as you both shall live."_

_"I do." Zoey said and placed the ring in Mike's finger._

_"Does anyone object to why these two can not be married, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything or stood up "Then by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Mike didn't need to be said twice as he and Zoey kiss each other passionately, everyone clapped and cheered for the now married couple. Mike and Zoey stared at each other and said _

_"I can't believe it Zoe but we actually-_

_"Husband and wife...me neither Mike but wow." The two's head touched and their eyes closed and they both caress this moment_

_Flashback ended_

"I still can't believe you actually became my wife Zoey."

"Well why didn't I, beside you are the man that stole my heart." Zoey said lovingly

"And you are the north star to my cloudy night sky." Mike and Zoey then came home and went inside to relax a bit.

However inside Mike's subconscious, a black fog appeared and then an arm came out of it. Then somehow another one came out and then both tried to pull something out of the black fog

"Rrrrraaaa!" It screamed and when it was released the figure appeared to be..._Mal. _"Well, well, well...I can't believe it." Mal cracked his knuckles then his arm and back and looked at the mind. "Oh my it's been so long...but finally somehow hahaha thanks to that accident Mike had I have finally returned! Hahahahaha oh I'm back baby Hahahaha oh but this time." Mal glared at a figure of Mike with Zoey in their living room. "When I take control again...I'm going to make sure I take it permanently. Hahahahaha oh I can not wait." Mal smirked to himself as he walk through the mind of Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think, I not good in weddings but what you think of now hm...well next chapter Mal begins to plan out his revenge but not before he mess around with Mike's dreams hehehe. Reviewfavorite it peace.**


	3. Fear and Love

**Well I got a review for my 2nd chapter...yeah but I really hope someone follows this. Now lets continued on**

Mike and Zoey are in their living room, doing noting but watching T.V while holding each other shoulder by shoulder "I still I believe I was out for about 2 weeks I'm just glad I didn't die."

"Same here I thought I would have lost you honey, if I did then I don't think I wanted to live." Mike was shocked to here that, Zoey never wanted to live again if he die...that's crazy talk. "I'm serious Mike if you die...then I might-" Mike stopped her with a very tight hug. Zoey blushed lightly from her husband's hug, she then had a sad look and said "I'm...sorry I said that."

"Shh it's okay Zoe listen I don't want you talking like that again, you have so much to live for I mean what would your students think if you die or maybe our friends or even our family. Zoey if I did die I don't want you to take your life away, I just want you to live but to never forget me." Zoey then had water in her eyes and just cried on Mike's shoulder.

"I'M SORRY MIKE! I wasn't even thinking about everyone else."

"It's okay Zoey." By then a white Persian cat came to them. "Yeah Snowball. Zoey look it's Snowball." Zoey looked down and saw their white cat Snowball. He walked to Zoey's leg and rub softly on her leg "I think he wants to cheer you up honey." Zoey smile and grabbed Snowball to her eye height.

"Aw you want to cheer mommy up." Snowball just jumped down to Zoey's lap and rest there. "Oh you're such a lazy cat, yes you are yes you are. But you're mine and Mike's lazy little cat." Mike petting their cat on the head.

"Aww I really miss him, did you miss me Snowball?" Snowball just meowed softly with a stretch, then laid again on Zoey's lap. "I'll take that as a maybe." Mike then felt a slight pain on his head for some reason.

_"Oh my god please just scratch my ears off this is so fucking annoying."_

"Mike are you okay." Zoey said a bit curious and worried.

"Yeah my head just hurts and-" Mike was interrupted when he yawned "I'm also tired you wouldn't mind if we go to sleep."

"No I wouldn't mind at all beside I am getting tired a bit." Zoey said while rubbing her eyes. "But could first take a shower..I really miss showering with you Mike hehe." Zoey blush like a cherry while Mike smiled and replied

"Yeah I would like that beside...I do stink a bit hehe." So they both went up stair to the bathroom. In the shower, Mike and Zoey just let the warm water hit their body. Mike then held Zoey chest to chest. "Man I really missed holding you Zoey." Zoey sighed in delight and blushed lightly from Mike's tone chest touching her breast.

"Same here Mike I really miss it when you hold me tightly." Mike looked at her directly and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss on the lip. Zoey moaned lightly from Mike's kiss, she really miss Mike's kisses...a lot.

"Oh my fucking god I think I'm gonna hurl!" Mal said very annoyed and very disgusted from Mike's and Zoey's love and affection. "Just wait Mal...you'll have a chance to strike Michael...you just have to wait." After their calming shower, Mike and Zoey changed to their pajamas, Zoey's red nightgown and Mike's yellow pajamas pants, since his personalities vanished he now slept without his pajamas shirt.

"Finally I can sleep...night Zoey."

"Good night Mike sweet dream sweetie." Zoey kiss his cheek goodnight and the two went to sleep. But however inside Mike's subconscious.

"Finally he's asleep." Mal sighed in relief "But still I can't believe I came back. Oh the subconscious of that waster of a mind user. He thought he got rid of me for good, but he didn't that fucking idiotic peon. Oh I'm going to show him that who's the real controller of this brain, but first a little fun. Mal grin and with one clap, he summon black cloud around his body to create a hurricane. "ONE NIGHTMARE COMING UP!" Mal then forced the cloud around the Mike' mind and created a nightmare. Mike began to mumbled...it sounded like fear.

"No please stop y-you can't I'm your...your son."

_~Dream~_

_"Michael! You get back here you little piece of shit!" A young 6 year old Mike is running scared from his own father who was going to beat him up badly. _

_"Please dad I didn't do anything!" Mike then made it to his room and hid inside his closet so his father wouldn't found him. "Just stay quiet Mike he won't hurt you just stay quiet."_

_By then his father came to his room, with a very anger look in his face. "Michael where you...come out here and receive your punishment!" Mike's father then thrown his drawer down to the ground. Mike tried to stay calm but he was getting more scared. But when his father found him in the closet. "There you are you little baster!"_

_"Dad wait-" But before he could speak, his hair was pulled hard and he was thrown to the wooded floor hard, then was kicked and punched brutality on the stomach and head while his father just laughed like a crazy maniac._

"D-dad I thought you l-love me." Mike said to himself while tears came out.

"Good it working but I'm not done yet here comes the appetizer." Mal then created a dark orb of fear and scream "EAT NIGHTMARE MICHAEL!" Mal then throw the orb to Mike mind and created another nightmare.

_~Dream~_

_"A 12 year old Mike is walking home from another bad day of middle school. "Why can't they just leave me alone for once." However when he wasn't looking, three big boys from Mike's school went up behind him and pushed him hard to the ground._

_"Hey fellows look it's Multiple Mike." One of them with blonde hair said rudely._

_"Oh look at me I'm Svetlana." The one with black hair and wearing a green sweater tried to imitate Svetlana and the others laughed at it._

_"Please just leave me alone I don't want any trouble." Mike said scared that they might hurt him._

_"Oh you going to get trouble get him!" The three boys then tackled Mike and brutality beat the living hell out of him. The blonde punched him on his eye and the one with a baseball cap kick him on the guts and Mike yelped in pain. The three then grabbed him up and thrown him to a brick wall which made him unconscious. "Woo I think he's dead."_

_Don't care the damn freak deserved it come on lets go." The three boys left back home while Mike was left on the ground unconscious and badly hurt._

_"W-why me why did I d-do to deserve this hate!?" Mike cried from the injuries and the fact that no body will be his friend either._

"I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak!" Mike said it almost loud enough to wake Zoey up.

"Yes he's almost there now for the final one." Mal then created another hurricane and said "TIME FOR THE FINAL NIGHTMARE DEAR BOY HAHAHA!" He then cause the hurricane to expand all around Mike's mind and again created a nightmare that will cause him to become in true fear.

_~Dream~_

_Mike was sleeping in his room until his alarm clock woke him up. ~BEEP-BEEP~ Mike groggily turn off his clock and got up, but notice...Zoey wasn't in bed with him._

_"Uh what happened to Zoey, maybe she in the kitchen." Mike then walked down the stair, however when he was finally down the steps he see Zoey sitting down in one of the chair with a briefcase. "Zoey? What's going on here?" Zoey looked at him a bit sad and sighed_

_"Mike listen...this isn't easy to say but...I'm leaving you." Mike heart shattered to a million pieces_

_"W-what, what do you mean?" Mike almost sounded like he was crying. Zoey sighed sadly and walked to him and replied_

_"Listen Mike I know we had this special connection but...I just don't feel that way for you anymore I'm sorry Mike." By then a Taxi car came and the two heard a hock. "I'm sorry Mike but I just don't love you any more."_

_Mike just stood there in totally shock from what she said that he didn't even stop her from entering the car. When he heard the car door close he snapped out of his trance and the taxi left. "No Zoey I'm sorry!"_

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed out loud that it caused Zoey to wake up.

"Mike...what's wrong?" Mike turned his head to Zoey and she noticed...his tears. "Oh my god Mike are you okay?" Mike justed looked at her and without her even noticing he pulled her to a very tight hug and cried on her shoulder.

"Zoey...I...I thought..you left me?!" Zoey wide her eye in shocked

"What, why would I even leave you Mike I love you. Maybe you had a nightmare."

"I did but all of them felt like...they were r-real." Mike cried on her shoulder while she rubbed his hair softly

"Shh it's okay Mike it's alright now don't worry."

"HAHAHAHAHA oh man that was very entertaining haha well I done for now but tomorrow will be the main course of my return hahaha toodle...for now." Mal left to the dark side of the mind and began planing his revenges on Mike for tomorrow. Mike stopped crying but was still shivering from his dreams he had.

"Mike is it okay if you tell me what you dreamed of that made you got scared?" Mike nodded slowly

"I had three dreams, the first one was my father beating me up when I was 6 years old, the second one was three bullies calling me names, insulting me and beating me up badly. But the last one made me scared the most...it was you saying that you no longer love me and leaving me."

"What..why would you dream those?"

"I...I don't know where they came from but they felt so real..I don't think I could sleep now." Zoey thought to herself for a minute until.

"Mike do you remember that question you asked me before your little accident?"

"Zoey, what are you talking about."

"Well you know I visited you at the hospital all the time but I did get a bit..lonely here." Zoey had a seductive look on her face "And also I really missed your nice toned body and your nice kissable lips." Zoey kissed Mike's lips softly but Mike however know what she was talking about and deepen their kiss. "You really need this..right?" Mike just nodded slowly then kissed her neck softly. "Oh Mike."

Mike then began sucking on her neck which made her moan in delight but somehow he really wanted to show her how much he loved her that he took her gown completely off and suck on her right breast. Zoey was surprised by Mike behavior but for some reason..she was enjoying it. "Zoey...I'm sorry if I'm behaving like this but I really need to show you how much I need you."

"No no it's alright Mike I really like it beside I need this too...when you were in the hospital I really missed your touch." Mike looked at her and smiled softly

"Well I'm going to show you how much I missed you too...my love." Mike continued sucking on her right breast then switched to the left one. Zoey moaned passionately and rubbed through Mike's hair. Mike then switch back to the right breast and rubbed the left one. "Oh god I really missed you Zoey

"I missed you too but I think I should please you." So she then grabbed Mike's pants and brought it down to revealed his 9 inch erection. "Oh my god...it so..so...big." Mike blushed a bit and said

"Uh thanks Zoey." Zoey then gripped Mike's hard rod which earned her a lustful groan from him, she then placed her mouth on it and suck it in a slow motion. "Oh Zoey that feel real nice." Mike rubbed though Zoey's cherry red hair while she kept sucking his erection. Zoey moaned in delight from having her husband's hot rod in her mouth. Zoey then stopped and looked at him

"Mike...do you mind if you please me...down here hehe." Mike know what she want and just nodded with a smirk. So Zoey then took off her panties and revealed her pink lower lips and layed on her back with her legs stretch out to the side. "Mike..I'm waiting?" Mike didn't need to be ask twice. He grabbed one of her legs and placed his rod to her lower lips slowly. When it was fully inside Zoey moaned in pleasure and Mike kept going inside her slowly for a while. "Mike would you go a bit faster?" Mike nodded and began plowing her like engine train going on full speed. "Oh god Mike!"

"Zoey...I love you so much."

"I love you too Mike." Mike kept going for a few more minutes, until he felt he was almost there

"Zoey, I coming." Zoey caress his cheek and said

"Then do it...I want you to know that I will never leave you Mike." Mike kept going with all his might he had left and came inside of her. Zoey pulled him him to a rough kiss. When they was done, they both cuddle next to each other. "I hoped that helped you Mike...Mike?" Zoey looked at him and see him sleeping. Zoey smile and went back to sleep for tomorrow will began a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe not my best chapter but next chapter...Mal's fun begins and Mike's finally learns something <strong>

**Please review/follow/favorite it **


	4. His attack

**Hello again so listen I now have a follow and 2 favorite for the story...cool right, well now it time for Mal to strike...in the outside world hehe enjoy.**

When the sun rised, a ray shined through a window hitting Mike on the eye making them eye for a bit. He yawned and looked down at Zoey who was cuddle on his chest. Mike smiled at his sleeping wife and kiss her on the head. "Morning Zoey." He said tiredly, he then got off the bed but notice he wasn't wearing his pajama pants. "Uh...oh yeah I forgot I had those nightmares last night so Zoey help to go back to sleep...I still can't believe she agree on it."

He went to grab his pajamas pants and put it on. Zoey then began to wake up, when she saw her husband, she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Morning Handsome." Mike smiled at her and hug her back.

"Morning beautiful...you slept alright." Zoey nodded but then said

"But you slept okay Mike." Mike look at her and said

"Well hey but you make me sleep well all the time...but thanks for helping me Zoe."

"Oh your welcome Mike...I really hope you don't have those nightmares again." Mike hugged her tighter but then looked at their clock.

"Oh crap!" Zoey looked at him a bit worried

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm gonna be late again for work! I got to change...quick!" Mike then ran to his drawer and grabbed his clothes for work. "Oh man oh man my boss is going to kill me!" Mike said while putting his clothes on. Zoey then said

"No he's not beside you're his best actor...well one of them but are you sure you should go, what if-" Mike stopped her and said

"Don't worry Zoey I'll be fine okay, I gotta go now okay see you soon Zoe, I love you." Mike then went to their car and went to work.

"I love you too Mike...(sigh) please be careful Mike." Zoey then got dress and went out to do some shopping for a bit. While Mike was driving his car he began for some reason to have headaches a bit.

"Ah the heck...why does my head hurt...maybe it's just my wound, eh doesn't matter I really have to get to work."

"Finally...time for my plan to start...I'll just get him fired but also cause some chaos on his cast members and his boss. Hahaha once then I'll show him I have return." Mal said to himself evilly and waited for Mike to get to the theater. When Mike made it he was right on time.

"I here...I'm here." Everyone saw Mike and went straight at him.

"Mike, you okay. Hey there survivor your head alright. Oh man we were worried about you Mike." Mike boss then walk to him

"Michael...glad you're back...you okay now." Mike nodded slowly

"Yeah I'm okay now...so what happened when I was out."

"Well since you were sent to the hospital...I had Mark play your role in the act...however we have another act coming up soon okay. Mike smile and nodded "Good now listen we are holding auditions to see who plays who in the act. Now everyone get ready alright." Everyone nodded and went to their spot but however.

"Ah my head...what the hell is happening." Mike clutched his head very hard and was breathing in and out very fast. "This never happened before...except when I had...my...NO...no it can't...be. Mike then without even knowing it gasped and black out and fall to his knees.

"Mike you okay? Mike?" Mike then began to stand up but however his hair was drop down and was covering his left eye and he had bags under his eyes. "Mike...you don't look good." One of the actor walked to him. "Mike...you look different, I think you should-" Mike then grabbed him by the throat.

"Oh I'm not Mike...I'm Mal." Mal finally was released to the outside world. "Oh man it has been so long since I was in control...I think I should welcome my return with a bit of chaos!" So Mal through the actor to the stage and knocking him out.

"What the hell Mike! Why you did that?!" Mark said to Mal...so Mal grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back...painfully "Ah wait wait wait Mike don't do it."

"IT'S MAL!" Mal broke Mark's arm and slammed his skull on the floor hard. Then he looked at Mr. Smith and smiled malevolently "Heh heh heh I think the boss wants to have a turn with pain." So he began walking to Mr. Smith while he walk backwards in true terror.

"Listen Mike...I didn't mean to injury beside we all really miss-" Mal grabbed him by the through and said

"Listen carefully...your actor Mike once had MPD and I'm one of his personas however I different from the rest...I can take control of him and cause some delicious and horrific CHAOS! Now listen when Mike is back...tell him Mal said Hi hahaha." Mal then dropped him hard on the ground while he trembles in fears. He then gasped and Mike came back confused.

"Uh...what happened? Mr Smith! Are you okay?" Mike offered his boss a hand but he just coward in fear. "What's wrong with ?"

"What's wrong with him...What's wrong with you?!" Mark screamed in raged at Mike "Why did you broke my arm and gave me a bad hit on the face!" Mike wide his eyes and replied

"What!? Why would I do that I would never do that to you guys ever!" got up and said

"Peterson. My office. NOW!" Mike nodded and walked to his office. "Okay what the fucking hell was that all about?!"

"What are you saying ...I never hurt you guys never." just shake his head and said

"Mike...I saw it you grabbed Rick by the throat and through him on the stage making him unconscious, also you grabbed Mark's arm breaking it then slammed his face on the floor making him bleed on his nose and forehead. But most of all you grabbed me by the throat and almost hurt me. Listen Mike...I know you're one of my best actors here, but cause of that action I'm afraid you're done." Mike wide his eye in totally shock.

"Wait are you saying I'm fired!" nodded "But but but Matt-"

"I'm sorry Mike...but before you go you said to me that Mal said hi?" Mike almost fall to the floor

"What. Did. You. Just said!?"

"I said that Mal said hi why did you-" Mike shake in totally terror "Are you okay."

"No no no no no...how is he? listen...I sorry for what happened but I wish you...a nice play soon..I'm sorry." Matt frowned

"Thank you Michael now would?" Mike nodded and walked out the theater. But when he was out...he quickly grabbed his phone and called Cameron

"Hello?"

"Cam!"

"Mike! Hey how it-"

"Not now Cameron listen I coming to your house now!" Cameron was unconfused "Listen I got fired from my job but my boss said...that I hurted them but actually...It was Mal."

"What?" Mike said it again

"Mal is back..I need you to check...please Cameron I'm begging you!" Cameron was quiet for a bit until

"Come quickly to see okay." Mike nodded and ran to his car. A few minutes later he made it to Cameron's house.

"Mike! Come in quick." Mike entered Cam house and sat on a wooden chair. Cameron then came with a metal helmet and a laptop. "Okay when I put this helmet on you, we can see your subconscious, and see if you are telling the true." Cameron placed the helmet on Mike's head then went to his laptop to see. "Okay it's working...now that's see if he there."

Cameron faced the laptop to Mike and him to see his subconscious. "Hm looks-"

"HELLO!" The two screamed in terror. "Hahaha long time no see Mike right, you too Cameron.

"Mal...how is...how did you even-"

"Came back..well listen ever since Mike little accident...it somehow made a tiny crack in the mind. A crack I used to return and now that I'm back..I'm going to take this mind...for good hahahahahaha!" Cameron turn it off and look at Mike

"What are you going to do Mike?" Mike just looked at him...scared and now terrified but he know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there so what you think good, bad, well next chapter will be something you might enjoy <strong>


	5. Her protection

**Hi again so I hoped you all like last chapter...now this chapter Mike asked Zoey to do something he never wanted to ask her...enjoy**

* * *

><p>After Cameron turn the machine off he looked at a frighten Mike. "Mike I can't believe he's back I thought you got rid of him?"<p>

"I did...but somehow he came back, it might have been that accident I had...that wind, it must have a connection to it. But...how can I even get rid of something that was once a connection to me."

"Mike I think there one way you can get rid of him...but I think it's absolutely crazy and dangerous for you to do." Mike looked at him with a desperate look.

"What ever it is I will do it anything! Please Cameron tell me what is it?!" Cameron inhaled and replied

"You need to go to your subconscious and face Mal...and end him for good, this is to protect your life, your family, us, and most importantly."

"Zoey." Mike knows that if Mal gets near her he will end her for sure. "Alright I will...take care Cameron." Mike then walked out the door and drive back home."

While back at their home, "Come on...come on...(GASPED) Oh...My...God, it's it's...oh Mike's going to be so surprised." Zoey then heard the door opened. She exit the bathroom and saw Mike coming in. "Mike...you're home early what happen?" Mike walked to the living room couch. "Zoey...we need to talk it's something very important." Zoey looked a bit considered then walked to the couch and sat next to him.

Mike took a breath in and speak "Zoey...I got...I got fired from my job today." Zoey gasped in shocked

"Mike...oh my god I'm so sorry for you...but how?" Mike gulped in fright

"Z-Zoey...you remember my accident right?"

"Oh please don't remind me about that...but why does that have to do with...wait you don't mean?"

"Yeah...the accident to my head...caused M-Mal to somehow...return." Zoey looked so scared that she almost looked like a dead corps. "Mal caused me to get fire...he attacked one of the actors, made one of them unconscious and also frighten my boss. He then fired me but also told me, that Mal said hi."

"Mike...I-I don't know what to say literally." Mike then took her hand and looked at her hazel eyes

"Zoey...listen do you love me?" Zoey nodded "Then listen...I need you to do something for me that is absolutely crazy." Mike then had a bit of tears in his eyes.

"What is it Mike what ever it is I will do it."

"For your protection...I need you to stay somewhere else so that I could face Mal." Zoey wide her eyes

"What...Mike what you mean? You want me to leave you and never come back!"

"That's not what I mean Zoey...listen Zoey my whole life... I been living in fear when I was a child until I met you and you changed it. You changed my whole life...you love me and became my wife...I don't want to lose you I only need you stay somewhere so you won't get hurt. Please I'm not doing this just for you...I'm doing this." He pointed at her stomach "I'm doing this for him or her." Zoey wide her eyes

"How did you know?"

"Think Zoey...what happened last night hm?" Zoey blushed in embarrassment "Listen please just stay at Gwen's or Cameron's or one of our parents house okay please I want to protect you...okay." Zoey stared down at the ground and replied

"Okay...I will." Mike hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. 'I love you Mike."

"I love you too Zoey. I love you so much." The next day was a rainy and cloudy one. Zoey was next to the door with a coat and a suitcase in her hand. Mike looked at this and it remind something to him "I can't believe this...it's like one of those nightmares I had."

Zoey walked to him and said "But it's different I'll be back soon...when you tell me to come."

"Listen when he is finally gone...I'll come and get you, I promise but if I don't make it...please...don't-" Zoey silenced him with a kiss

"I won't but I know you can beat him...because you have me, your friends and your family." Snowball then came to Zoey "Oh..I'm going to miss you too Snowball."

"Maybe you should take him...so you have something to remember me cause well you remember I did got him for your birthday hehe but listen I promise you...I won't lose...okay." A honk was heard outside. "Looks like Gwen's here."

Zoey started to cry and she hugged him tightly "Please I don't want to lose you Mike...please." Mike started to shed tears and said

"I won't Zoey...I be alright okay... I love you Zoey."

"I love you too...good bye for now." Zoey then opened the door and walked to Gwen's car. Mike came out and wave slowly to Zoey

"Good bye...Zoey." She wave back to him and Gwen drive to her house. Mike then walked to their room and laid on his bed. Mike then closed his eye and in a few second. "...GASPED..." He entered the subconscious. "I'm in okay then...MAL...WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT!"

"Hehehehe Well well well." Mike turned and saw his most hated person in the world. "Welcome back...old friend hahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it...next is the fight for the mind! see you soon :)<strong>


	6. The Fight for Control

**Finally the moment has come...the fight for control of the mind! The final was okay but I really wanted to see some action between the two. But now this is where they finally fight...enjoy. I don't own Total Drama or the cast.**

* * *

><p>Inside the mind Mike see Mal smiling at him malevolently. "Michael it's been so long. How long was it 2 years, 4 years, no wait it was about 7 years since I seen you in the subconscious old friend hahaha."<p>

"Shut it Mal! You're not my friend...not any more since you changed." Mal laughed a bit

"Really I changed so what...does it matter...oh wait it did to you hehe." Mike growled in rage

"I know why you changed...you were jealous. Jealous that I had full control and was outside the mind for a long time, jealous that I hanged out with the others more then you! You and I were best friends we were like brothers Mal...but you had to become a...monster.

"So what! I liked it...ever since I became this...I had full control before...and I caused totally chaos, fear, destruction, totally malevolent terror and mostly...I had TRUE ABSOLUTE POWER! And it was-" Mal licked his lips and said "Divine hahaha!"

"You...you...I done with you...I'm going to make you regret causing all the trouble you caused on All Stars and also for almost killing my wife and best friend...but mostly I going to make you regret the day...you ever destroyed my childhood!" Mal frowned and screamed

"I had to do it! He was the reason you became this way...I did you a huge favor."

"By burning down my house...killing my own father! I know what he did was terrible but you didn't had the rights to burn him alive wit my own home. Because of that you made me became afraid of you and myself...but it's all going to change because when I'm done with you...you will be gone for good...Malcolm." Mal wide his eye and gritted his teeth

"I thought I said I never wanted to...be called...by...that...NAME!" Mal changed straight at Mike and began pounding his head on the ground. "I WAS NEVER MALCOLM YOU FUCKING PEON!" Mal strike him with a punch to his cheek side to side "I am not Malcolm...I am the Malevolent one...you're own nightmare...I...am...MAL!" Mal punched him repeated on his eye but Mike stopped it and kicked him off of his body. The two raised up and gave a death glare to each other.

"If you want to take control of his body...you have to take it from my cold dead hands Mal!"

"Well then hehe I have to then kill you Michael...for good!" The two charged at each other but Mike hold to him and crashed him to a wall and slammed his head against it hard.

"You ruined my life Mal! Causing me to go to Juvie...making me think I was a monster!" He kept slamming Mal head to the wall that Mal was beginning to bleed behind it "But mostly making my own dear loving Mother afraid of me!" Mal grabbed Mike throat and dropped him to the ground choking him.

"So what!" Mal slammed Mike's head to the ground hard "That fucking woman did nothing to help you but kept her fucking mouth shut so she wouldn't get hurt either!" Mal punched him hard on the face that Mike nose was busted and was bleeding badly. "Beside-" He punched him again "I love it when she was afraid of you just like when you were in so much pain and so much...TERROR!" Mike stabbed Mal on his right eye hard and punched him off of him. He raised up and then kick Mal on his stomach.

"We were brother!" Mike punched him on the face as he began to bleed on his eye. "But right now...we are not brother Mal!" Mike kept punching him on the face then pounded him on his jaw as he felted down.

"Hehe brother come and stay but this one is going soon." Mal spited a tooth out with blood on his mouth. Mike charged at him but Mal moved to the side then kneed Mike hard on his chest then put his hands together and strike him on the back painfully that he felled to the ground again. "I won't die to a fucking, weakling, idiotic, peon like you!" Mal pounded Mike oh the head with his foot repeatedly. Mike tried to defended himself but it wasn't doing any good. Mal grabbed him by the shirt and head butted him hard that he started to bleed on his head. Mike felled to his knees and hand as he breath in and out exhaustedly from the attack from Mal. "Hehehe oh poor boy...you're almost done...I was just getting started." Mal uppercut him and broke his jaw as well as made it bleed. Mike coughed blood from his mouth.

"I...won't let you...win Mal." Mike tried to raised but felled again Mal just laughed at him

"Oh man...it's too bad I have to...oh wait no it isn't. Mal grabbed him again by the throat and began choking him again

"AH..AH...I..c-can't b-b-breath." Mike grabbed Mal's face and scratched him but Mal shocked them off and continued choking Mike. Mike then began to lose sight and in a few second...was out." Mal dropped him on the ground and smiled

"Hehehehe hehehahaha hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAI finally did it I killed you Michael Peterson hahahaha I finally have control of this body. Hehe toddles for good." Mal began walking away from Mike's body. However Mike wasn't dead

_"Please get up Mike! Please...you can't give up...you can't die Mike!" _Mike began to heard voices of different people he knew

_"Come on you darn whippersnapper get up and stop that darn killer!" _

_ "Vlease Michael you can not die on vish get up!"_

_ "Bro come on you letting that fucking goomba win...no way get the fuck up already!"_

_ "Come on you darn koala get up and get rid of that willy dingo!"_

"Chester, Svetlana, M-Manitoba, Vito?" Mike began to wake up but couldn't until

_ "MIKE! Please get up you can't die...I can't lose you again please...get up Mike." _Mike wide his eyes

"Z-Zoey...NO I won't stop...I won't let him lay a finger on my friends or my wife!" Mal whistled his tone in victory

"Ha I finally have control of this-"

"MAL!" Mal wide his eye in totally disbelieve as he sees Mike standing up and in totally rage

"No impossible I killed you!"

"No you didn't I won't let you win...and I won't let you hurt my Zoey!" Mike raised his fisted in the air and slammed the subconscious ground making it shake.

"Oh you want to play that way...fine then!" Mal raised his arm as the brain mass began rising up and formed boulders. "Eat rock boy!" Mal launched the rocks to Mike but he stomped on the ground forming a shield to protect himself from it "Ah you little!" Mal then clashed his palms and created a black fireball and it grows to the size of his head. "Taste fire Michael!" He through it to him but Mike dodge it and came running towards Mal. Mal growled in angry and charged at Mike as well.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Mike

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Mal as the two then hold each other pushing each other until Mike punched him on the gut hard making him cough a bit of blood. "I won't let you win!" Mike punched his faced hard leaving a bruised mark. Mal through a punch but Mike grabbed it and twisted it as Mal screamed in pain "Ahhhh you baster!"

"I will never let you take control again." Mike kept twisting his arm until Mal kicked him letting his arm go

"Y-you think I have...lost...you're wrong!" Mal grabbed some of the brain matter and formed a black bladed sword. "I'm done fighting with my hands...I will end you with this blade Michael!" Mike wide from Mal sword but said

"You want it that way Mal...FINE!" Mike grabbed some of the brain mass and created a white bladed sword the same lengths as Mal's "I down as well...you done Mal." The two then clashed their swords together as they held to it. Mal then swings his blade to Mike's as Mike tried to defended himself by using his sword. Mal kept striking his sword to Mike's. Mike then swing his blade to Mal but he counter it and Mal slashed Mike's chest. "Ahh...rrrraaa!" Mike chest began bleeding as Mal traced the blood from his sword and licked it

"Hehehe that's going to leave a mark." Mal then strike again but Mike blocked it with his blade and slashed Mal's chest "Hahaha looks like we're both bleeding."

"But I going to end you Mal!" The two kept clashing their swords for almost a month...during those days they both severed majored cuts from their blade. The two breath in and out from their attacks to each other. Mike looked more tired then Mal. Mal laughed at this

"Great he's almost done just one more strike and he's finish." Mal began walking to Mike as he raised his blade up high. Mike looked downed from all the strike he received from Mal and all the strike he gave to Mal.

"I can't lose...if I do then I won't see..." Mal is now in front of Mike.

"Hehehe goodbye Mike...see you in hell!" Mal strike his blade toward Mike but however...Mike stopped it with his sword "What?!"

"I...will...not...lose...to...YOU!" Mike began slashing to Mal's sword and Mal began to blocked them all but somehow he hasn't got left.

"No I will not lose to You Mike you will-" As Mal gave one more attack...Mike stopped it with another one which caused Mal to lose his blade as it was thrown away from him. "MY BLADE!" Mike then slashed Mal's legs which caused him to drop and then stabbed him through his back on to his chest. Mal cough off a lot of blood. Mike then turned to Mal's blade and grabbed it. As he was about to strike him Mal screamed

"WAIT!" Mike stopped and he continued "Mike...please don't do this. Y-you were right...w-we were b-brothers but please spare me brother...please I-I can change." Mike looked at him but said

"Mal...I can't you caused me a lot of hell I know you will betray me I will never forgive you. We were brothers but not anymore." Mike raised the sword high as Mal screamed in total rage

"I SWEAR TO FUCKNG GOD MICHAEL...If you kill me I'll jut come back you'll see!" Mal laughed manically, Mike closed his eyes and...SLASH he cut Mal's head off. Mal dropped to the ground as he began to vanish in a black smoke.

Mike dropped the sword to the ground and said "...Goodbye...brother. I wish you didn't change so none of this would happen." Mike walked slowly as he return to the outside world. "Wow...I won but...Zoey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Boom a big battle what you think...well next chapter is the last one<strong>


	7. The End

**We are in the last chapter of the story...sad isn't it well time to end this!**

Zoey in the living room petting Snowball's fur softly, "Snowball it's been a month since we last saw Mike...you think he defeated Mal or... did Mal killed him." Snowball meowed in a bit of sadness and Zoey sighed sadly. "Oh I hope he didn't lose."

Gwen entered the living room seeing Zoey holding Snowball, with a sad look Gwen approached the one month pregnant woman and sat next to her. "Yeah, you okay?" Zoey slightly shocked her head "No"

"No Gwen I'm not...I'm scared that Mike might have lost and Mal might now have control and is causing chaos right now!" Zoey nearly had tears in her eyes "Gwen...I..I don't want Mike to die...I need him to be alive...I don't want my child to have a fatherless life...it needs to have a father...I need him Gwen." Zoey's eye began to water as she cried on Gwen shoulder. Gwen patted her back and said

"Don't worry Zoe I think Mike still fighting that baster Mal and is trying his best to beat him." Just then a knock was heard which caused Gwen to look concerned "Hm you can that be...Zoey I'll be back okay." Zoey nodded and Gwen want to open the front door

"Mike...please come back...I miss you." Zoey then heard Gwen calling her

"Zoey! You need to come here...quickly!" Zoey dropped Snowball to the floor softly and walked to the door

"Gwen, what-" Zoey gasped in absolute shock "M-m-Mike?!" In front of her was her husband Mike...tired as hell

"Z-Zoey...you're okay." Mike then dropped to the ground but Gwen quickly picked him up from falling.

"Woah you look tired I think you need to lie down come on." Gwen and Zoey helped Mike to the sofa and laid him down slowly. "I think you too need to talk I'll be upstairs." Gwen then walked up her stairs leaving the two alone. Zoey then asked him

"Mike is it really you...or is it you Mal?" Mike looked at her and said

"It's me sweetie...Mike, Mal's gone he's really is gone I promise you he's dead okay." Zoey still didn't know he was Mike or Mal

"Okay but if you're really Mike then answer this one question?

"What ever it is I'll answer it I promise."

"On our wedding day...what were your vows?" Mike took a deep breath in and said

"On that day I said Zoey before I met you I thought my life didn't had a purpose, even my mother and step father tried to help me with my condition, it didn't work. But when I met you, you changed it. You're beautiful, smart, tough but most importantly you're so full of kindness inside your heart. Zoey you are...my north star to my cloudy night sky and I wish to never leave your side ever, I love you Zoey." Mike said the full vow with tears coming out of his eyes. Zoey mouth began quivering and her eyes began tearing up. "Zoey...it's really me...Michael Peterson...your husband."

Zoey caress his cheek as he held it with his hand and said "I-it really is you...Mike." Zoey then hugged him tightly as she cried happily on his shoulder. "Mike...I can't believe but...you're back!" Mike then started to cry tears of joys as he hugged his wife back "I thought I wouldn't get to see you again Mike." Mike looked at her directly and said

"I thought the same way...before Mal even had the chance to kill me...I heard my personas and you saying not die...Zoey if I didn't won...then I wouldn't get to see you again...I don't want to lose you, you're the only woman that ever loved me...for me...and I truly didn't want to miss out on my little baby." Mike looked at her little belly and placed a hand on it. "I promise Zoey, I will never leave you, I need you Zoey... I love you."

Zoey smiled at him and said "I love you too Mike." The two then kiss each other passionately, Mike slowly caress Zoey's cheek as Zoey did the same. As the two released from their kiss Zoey said "I missed your kisses Mike."

"Same here Zoey, same here." Mike hugged Zoey again tightly "I really missed you Zoey...so much."

"Me too Mike...I really did." The two stayed like that for a while but now that Mal is gone Mike is now in control and this time he promise that he will never let that happen again...ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of my story...hope you enjoyed it, thank you to the people that followed and favorite it thank you well I'm gone bye :)<strong>


End file.
